


拴娃娃

by runmelos



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runmelos/pseuds/runmelos
Summary: 191029《拴娃娃》的垫话部分的同人
Relationships: Guo Xiaohan/Sun Jiufang
Kudos: 4





	拴娃娃

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：1818黄金眼 200417后备箱坐了三个女孩的新闻

当二胡版的《神经病之歌》从昂贵的汽车音箱中奏起时，郭霄汉下意识踩了一脚刹车，正在刷微博没注意的孙九芳差点撞到车的仪表台。“哎哟，不好意思，不好意思，放错歌单了”孙九芳先道了歉，手指在手机屏幕上下飞舞，一会儿，一首舒缓的吉他前奏的歌曲响起，孙九芳确认了下歌单名【他可能喜欢的歌】点点头，才去看郭霄汉的反应，郭霄汉目不斜视，只是补了一句：“你小心点，别把我安全气囊撞出来。”。孙九芳愣了一下，然后怒目而视：“你什么意思？说我头大是不是？”“没说你把钢化玻璃撞碎就不错了，毕竟能扛的过50吨的大卡车的头”，“头大怎么了？头大哪影响到你了？”，郭霄汉装作眯眼朝右边的后视镜看了看：“这一路上我都没瞧见右后视镜里有啥，都危险驾驶了你说影响不影响？”

“哼”孙九芳扭过头抱着臂生着气:“我帮你看，我帮你看，后面没车，没车。”

不如说这一路都没怎么看见别的车，周一的山道冷冷清清，刚长的新芽像是吝啬的工匠小心地点缀到树枝上一样，被车惊起的飞鸟稍稍盘旋又隐匿到更远的山林中，孙九芳听到郭霄汉随着音乐哼着歌才舒缓了眉头。

今早这个人出门的时候也是一副心不甘情不愿的样子，一会说是和朋友约好了要打副本，被孙九芳以“一般人谁周一早上有空打副本”反驳后，又说该给吉他换弦了，这个换吉他弦的天数讲究黄道吉日，正是今天……两人争执间，郭老爷子坐在院中又期期艾艾起来：“今天这个庙会，本来你们要去烧头一柱香才有用，我也知到你们起不来，唉，想当初我送你妈妈上山的时候，天还是黑的，可惜老婆子走得早，要不然她现在该干着急了……”，“爸……”郭霄汉走过去，拍拍父亲的肩膀，“我一会就出门，这不是等白阿姨来吗？她今天过来看看你。”

“叔叔”，孙九芳也走上前，握着郭老爷子的手，“我们一会就出发您别急啊”

“好，芳芳你记得到时候拜的时候，一定要说会回来还愿，这才会灵，当初你婆婆就差点忘了说……”

“哟，都在呢”一声女声打断了郭老爷子的絮絮叨叨，一位中年女子走过来和孙九芳和郭霄汉点头示意，郭老爷子瞧见来人便拧起了眉毛：“我不喝皮蛋瘦肉粥”，“我这还没做呢”那个女子笑了笑，郭霄汉对着她说：“白姨，我爸就麻烦您照顾下，我们先走了”“你们不留下喝粥？等会皮蛋瘦肉粥就好了，这个刚做出来的……”“不了不了”郭霄汉摆摆手，拉着孙九芳快步离开了院子。

到了车库，郭霄汉瞧见还开着的后备箱叹了口气，他走过去把跑车的后备箱锁上，不说话斜眼盯着孙九芳，孙九芳仿佛能看见他背后一个巨大的“怨”字，所以他从善如流的走过去亲了对方脸一下：“别生气呀，昨晚多有意思啊。”

是有意思，不过是对孙九芳来说，昨天晚场是在三里屯，两人不用撺底跑得早，加上明天周一，孙九芳就提议去夜店玩玩。郭霄汉满脑子就想回家捏猫咪肉垫，一口回绝，最后实在是争不过这个怪力搭档，被生拉硬拽到了夜店，开了卡座后，“正好你也放松一下”孙九芳丢下一句话就跑没了影，郭霄汉的“鬼才能在这种音乐下放松……”被一声大过一声的低音电子鼓敲的稀碎。

仿佛能震碎鼓膜的歌就着矿泉水的感觉很奇妙，郭霄汉像是一个船长一般观察着人群：晃动的手臂像是海底的水草，从人群中穿过的酒保像是逆行的青花鱼，偶尔折射出光影的钻石耳钉则像是宝物发现点。正当郭霄汉想着怎么才能双击打开宝箱的时候，孙九芳回来了，他一手举着冒着水珠的玻璃啤酒杯，澄黄的液体在蓝色的射灯中发出诡异的颜色；另另一手搂着一个女孩肩膀，那个女孩中长的棕色卷发正好落在孙九芳的手背上。“怎么样，这就是我兄弟”孙九芳对着那个女孩说，“他可厉害了，吉他贼6，英语也好”郭霄汉明显面部抽搐了一下才找回笑容：“你好”，他看着女孩对他有些兴趣缺缺也不恼，只是盯着孙九芳，孙九芳果然又补充道：“还有啊，他家就住东直门，那大四合院，里七外八”“你这是在嘲讽少爷呢？”“带你开开眼儿”“开开眼！眼！你要开什么眼儿”“没事没事，我这个朋友就是有点职业病。”孙九芳白了郭霄汉一眼就继续讨好地对那个女孩说道：“去不去？”女孩的将信将疑的朝郭霄汉看过来，露出一个微笑，顺势躲开了孙九芳放在她肩上的手。孙九芳耸耸肩：“你们先聊。”又消失在扭动的人群中。

当如法炮制到孙九芳带了第三个女孩过来的时候，郭霄汉觉得自己恐怕真的不能再控制面部表情了，他正想把孙九芳拉过来问个究竟，孙九芳就举起酒杯，用银色的小勺子敲着香槟杯的玻璃杯壁，发出清脆的“叮叮叮”三声：“姐妹们，都到了吧，一二三，咱们出发吧”，挺胸翘臀的样子像一只骄傲的小公鸡，郭霄汉倒是习惯他这个动作，只是盯着他的腰笑着不说话。

当他们一行到了郭霄汉停跑车的位置，几位女孩才从看热闹的戏谑中出来。“跑车只有两个座，各位实在抱歉……”郭霄汉语气有些冰冷，脸上倒是微笑着。孙九芳忙拦着“别介呀”他绕到车后方，拍了拍后备箱，“来来，大家坐后备箱，很近的，一下就到了，我们慢点开”“你是不是醉了”郭霄汉一步上前拉着孙九芳的胳膊，压低了声音，额头几近相抵。孙九芳挣开郭霄汉的束缚：“没醉，你也不看你爷爷哪的人。”“不好意思啊，我朋友醉了，我先……”“我们可以坐后备箱”有个女孩怯生生地说到，另外两个也点头，这回轮到郭霄汉语塞。“你看吧，走吧姐妹们。”孙九芳得意地拍拍郭霄汉的胸。

“你到底想干什么？我现在他妈油门都不敢踩”郭霄汉的语调因为愤怒有些提高，一边紧张的看着后视镜。“还不是你爸说叫你带三个女孩回家看看”孙九芳上了车后就情绪不高，靠着车窗，看着缓慢向后移动的高楼大厦。“他什么情况你又不是不知道，你别也跟着疯。”“怎么了，还哪不满意啊？”孙九芳语速加快了几分，“你看看她们连后备箱都塞得下，这不是娇小可爱？刚刚跳舞你没看到，跳得可好了，这不是喜欢音乐？”气氛顿时沉闷了起来，两人直到在车库停好车都一路无话。

几个女孩从后备箱跳出来，孙九芳就笑盈盈的迎上去，挥着手充当导游：“各位这儿有个门槛，小心脚下啊。现在我们来到了客厅，看看这太师椅，紫檀的，再看看您的左手边有把镇宅宝剑，光绪年间皇帝御赐的……”“道光年间”老爷子拄着龙头拐慢慢的从屏风后踱出来，打量着这群人：“你们是？”“啊？”孙九芳在郭霄汉腿上踢了一脚，郭霄汉重心不稳向前几步，正好落在两拨人之间：“这位是……”他看向第一个姑娘，并不记得之前互相介绍的时候说了什么，老头先开了口：“我儿媳妇吧？”，“对对”郭霄汉对上姑娘有些惊愕的表情，用嘴型说了声“抱歉”，“您儿媳妇”接下来就好介绍了：“这是我女朋友，这位是我媳妇。”几位姑娘面面相觑都不敢言语，他走到孙九芳面前的时候，那人低着头，垂着的锡纸烫像是菜市场被挑剩下的最后一朵平菇。“这位是我正宫”说完不禁笑了起来，孙九芳抬起头，推了他一下，“芳芳嘛”老爷子先开了口，挥着手招呼着孙九芳过去。“唉，老爷子，我来了”孙九芳便乖乖站到郭老爷子边上。

郭老爷子让几个女孩也落了座，招呼着孙九芳去取葡萄酒，郭霄汉便也在侧边找了个座位坐下，看着自己父亲神采飞扬地对着姑娘们侃侃而谈：“这葡萄酒啊，要从澳洲水运过来……”

当几个女孩看着郭老爷子喝了又吐来演示葡萄酒挂杯后，嘴角挂着两道暗红的痕迹——就像刚吸完血的德古拉——还对着她们得意地笑的时候，终于落荒而逃。孙九芳则是笑得都要趴到地上了。“老爷子学识真渊博”，“是，你不用给她们出打车费。”郭霄汉送完人回来，看到孙九芳就这么一边给自己父亲擦着嘴一边用彩虹屁逗得老爷子也哈哈大笑。

“唉”郭老爷子停止了笑声，表情又凝重起来“芳芳”，他拉着孙九芳的手，“也不能怪我心急，我只是不想让郭霄汉重蹈我的覆辙……”接着，又是那个拴娃娃的故事，每次老爷子讲这些的时候，他都会悄悄的去看郭霄汉的表情，郭霄汉脸皮薄，一般都会以“好了您别说了”来打断这些故事，孙九芳喜欢这些故事，这些故事让他有种仿佛参与了对方童年的奇妙感觉，他会试想小时候的郭霄汉是什么样子，应该没这么闷骚，也许会为了游戏通关攻略几宿睡不好。

但是，这一次郭霄汉没有打断郭老爷子，尽管他的故事越来越零碎，越来越离奇：故事里的白姨，一下忘了勺子，一下忘了碗；故事里的郭夫人，一会有如妙龄少妇一会又似中年泼妇；故事里的和尚也一会正经一会如淫贼。当讲到最后郭霄汉生出来就会“阿弥陀佛”的时候，郭老爷子抛完这个包袱自己倒第一个笑起来，孙九芳也看着郭霄汉揶揄地笑了：“哎呦，看不出来，您还是灵珠子转世啊，怎么，当初想考研究生是为了回寺庙当和尚啊？”郭霄汉不想理这不着调的一老一少，转身想往杯子里添点水。

“芳芳，”郭老爷子先开了口，他拉着孙九芳的手：“我知道你比霄汉小了很多，还是爱玩的年纪”“啊？”孙九芳有些摸不着头脑，“可是你毕竟是他的正房，还是早点留下一儿或一女为好。”，“爹……”郭霄汉走过来想拉开郭老爷子握着孙九芳的手。“老爷子啊，您看看我是谁，我是孙九芳，说相声的的，你儿子的搭档。”“唉，你找些乱七八糟的女人回来也没什么用，毕竟你才是正妻，正好明天庙会也到了，你也去妙峰山拴娃娃吧。”“我……”孙九芳瞠目结舌，郭霄汉忙接上：“爸，这农历才三月中，庙会还有小半个月呢。”“你少骗人了，你自己看看日历”郭霄汉看向挂在寿桃图边上的日历，明显被多撕了几页的日历，正写着四月初七，地上无辜又凄惨的日历纸上踩满了脚印。郭霄汉看着那些脚印再也无法张口反驳，他只是叹了口气，他看向自己的父亲。“我去”孙九芳的目光在郭家父子脸上流连了一阵便应了下来。郭老爷子立马转为笑脸，“那可要早起，你早点睡吧。老婆子呢？我叫她明天早点起来熬粥给你。”“爸，妈去姥姥家了，要不你也先休息吧。”看着郭霄汉送老爷子回屋的背影，孙九芳突然觉得手中的茶水怎么都尝不出味道来。

在停车场找好位置停好车后，郭霄汉去买门票，孙九芳则对着俯瞰的美景一路抓拍。他们站在导游图下一起抬着头研究着，剩下的就是一段不远的徒步路程。孙九芳把手机放回口袋：“我刚刚跟那个大爷聊了，就20，30分钟的路，唉，唉，笑一笑，再过几分钟就可以回去了。”

“你知道吗？平常这个时候，我才刚睁眼。”郭霄汉有些忿忿地踢着石子。“踏青多好，《黄帝内经》都说了：春三月，此为发陈，天地俱生，万物以荣，夜卧早起，广步于庭，披发缓形，以使志生……”“哟，您还研究这个啊，要不你去拜这上面的药王庙吧，我先告辞了。”“唉，这同仁堂那开的本是老药铺，先生这个好比甩手自在王”“药王爷就在上边坐，十大名医列两旁。”两人相视一笑：“要不下次……”“不，你不想”

一路两边的风景着实一般，花还没全开，鼓鼓囊囊的花苞像是羞于见客却已见丰盈的少女，只展一两瓣或粉或白的花瓣。而松柏那些长青的树却总是带着一股疲于接客地倦怠感，只是如同过去百年一样冷冷的站着。好在从此处远眺的风景不错，碧空朗日，翠山伏伏。孙九芳拍了几张照，又拉了拉郭霄汉的袖子：“你看从这里看下去风景还挺好看，唉，你说那边是太行（hang）山脉吧？还是太行（xing）山脉？”

“别动”郭霄汉把孙九芳不知什么时候粘在头发上的嫩叶摘去，然后顺势摸了摸对方的耳廓，他微凉的手指又顺着耳垂划到下巴，轻轻抬起下颌然后亲了下去，一吻毕像是得意般的摇摇头继续向前走：“我不知道，别问我了”

孙九芳愣了一会，也追了上去，“怎么？亲完就跑，敢做不敢当？来来小爷我要把被占的便宜赚回来。”

一路打打闹闹很快到了娘娘庙，朱红的墙，青色的瓦，端是十足的清丽；边上的青松翠柏又添了几分肃穆感，郭霄汉是喜欢研究这些古迹的，便低着头研究起扶手的雕刻来，孙九芳却感觉脚步沉重起来，他慢慢的向阶梯走去“你真要进去？”郭霄汉抬起头正好看到孙九芳要向上走“在门口拍个照就行了，老爷子大概就满意了”，“别啊，来都来了，以后讲相声就可以更绘声绘色了”，“你已经够绘声绘色了”郭霄汉也跟着走上台阶。穿过山门，便是正殿，有几个香客，无一例外都是女士，孙九芳有些尴尬地看向郭霄汉：“你去请柱香。”

从郭霄汉手里接过香，孙九芳便也学着其他香客的样子在软垫上跪好，嘴上念念有词，如果不是这里拍照不太好，郭霄汉倒是想录下来，然后再跟他讲以后《口吐莲花》就这么演。当孙九芳磕完头上完香，再一路小跑的找到已经在殿外的郭霄汉时，郭霄汉接住了一头撞过来的他，孙九芳搂过郭霄汉的肩膀，压低声音说：“我看到了，娘娘脚底下真的有娃娃，妈呀”

“你怎么不带一个？”郭霄汉倒是不以为然。“你疯了啊，多吓人啊”孙九芳似乎心有戚戚：“不过他们脖子上的绳子是拴好的，真的是红色的”

“哦”在大学受过马克思主义正确教育的郭霄汉继续不为所动：“你许了什么愿？”

“当然是事业有成啊！泰山娘娘很灵的。等哥有钱了，嘿，不会忘了你的”“咱两是搭档，五五分。”孙九芳轻哼一声：“那可不好说，等我有钱了，雇个不会吐槽我头大的搭档”“哟，找一瞎子啊？”

真别说，泰山娘娘很灵的，当晚睡觉的时候孙九芳就做了一个梦：梦中的他在舍友抱怨手撕包菜不应该放太多醋的时候才发现不对，最近不仅手撕包菜做的味不对，连后台的果丹皮都被自己一扫而尽，想恶作剧的张九泰连原料都找不到。想着找搭档商量一下，却只说了一个开头郭霄汉就喜极而泣起来，当天就请了假带着孙九芳去了医院。当医生看着B超报告说着结果的时候，郭霄汉还在跟医生道谢，自己却晕了过去。再醒来时，自己正在和孟哥请产假，请假条端端正正写着预产期，一看还是自己的笔迹，你倒是挣扎下啊，孙九芳。此时另一边孟哥的表情也变化多端，孙九芳似乎找到了救赎：“孟哥，我觉得他们一定弄错了，哪天我再上医院……”，“不，我是怕来不及打条毛线围巾给小宝宝，最近我实在有点忙……”孟鹤堂一脸忧虑，“不是，您担心的不应该是这点把？”孙九芳刚想反驳，场景又变成了在产房，护士医生围绕周围，手术灯照得他头晕目眩，孙九芳的下腹开始剧烈的阵痛，郭霄汉紧紧握着孙九芳的手：“不管它生下来说‘阿弥陀佛’还是‘无量天尊’我都会一视同仁的。”孙九芳忍着痛意只回了一句“去你的吧”。

然后梦就醒了，感情我这是梦了一段相声？还有头有尾的。孙九芳笑了笑，眼眶涌出的泪却怎么也止不住。


End file.
